Dont Ever Confuse My Love
by ReikoIva
Summary: dasar dari sebuah hubungan adalah kepercayaan,, ini adalah kisah dimana Choi Hae Ra yang meragukan cinta Lee Donghae, apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan mereka?
1. Chapter 1

Title: "Don't Ever Confuse My Love"[sekuel from You Are The One]part1

Author: Reiko Iva

Genre: Romance

Main Cast:

Choi Hae Ra

Lee Donghae

Other Cast:

Henry Lau

Shin Ji Rae

Disclameir: Super Junior Belongs to Elf, But this FF and Yesung are mine.. haha (Dilarang protes)

 **No Bashing**

 **No Copas**

 **Copas, Bashing Go to The Hell..**

 **WARNING!**

Yang sudah membaca FF sebelumnya yang berjudul "You Are The One" pasti akan mengerti jalan ceritanya,, jadi sebelum baca FF ini, akan lebih baik jika membaca "You Are The One" terlebih dahulu..

 **Happy Reading^^**

FF"Don't Ever Confuse My Love"[sekuel]part1

 ***Lee Donghae POV***

Kupandangi seorang yeoja yang sedang bersandar di bahuku sambil mendengarkan musik kesukaannya. Tak pernah kutahu apa alasanku bisa menyukainya. Dia memang yeoja yang hebat, dia bisa membuatku dari tak melihatnya sama sekali, kini menjadi tak bisa berpaling darinya, dari tak menyukainya, kini menjadi begitu mencintainya.

" Mwo? Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu? Apa kau baru sadar kalau aku ini begitu cantik?" serunya dengan nada centilnya.

" Aiisshh.. kau saja yang keGRan, siapa yang sedang memandangimu? Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu ada kotoran dimatamu" seruku mengelak

" Mwo? Jinja?" serunya sambil membersihkan sudut matanya.

" Haha.. kajja, kita pulang, ini sudah mulai larut" ajakku, yang hanya dia sambut dengan gelengan.

" Sebentar lagi, kita tunggu sampai ada bintang jatuh" serunya bersikeras,

"Seberapapun lamanya kau menunggu, tidak akan ada bintang jatuh" seruku meyakinkan.

"Mwo? Waeyo?" tanyanya dengan muka polosnya.

"Mereka tidak akan membiarkan salah satu keluarga mereka terjatuh lagi." jelasku sok serius

"Lagi?" tanyanya yang masih belum mengerti, aku menarik kedua bahunya hingga wajahnya tepat berada didepan mataku.

"Mereka pernah mempunyai bintang yang sangat indah, bahkan terindah dari yang pernah mereka punya, tapi bintang itu justru jatuh, apa kau tahu dimana kini bintang terindah itu?" dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bintang terindah itu kini berada tepat didepan mataku" aku mendekatkan wajahku kewajahnya hingga tak ada jarak lagi diantara kami, dan bibir kamipun saling bertemu.

"Sudahlah, kajja kita pulang, aku sudah mengantuk" seruku setelah bibir kami tak lagi berpaut, diapun mengangguk dan mengikuti langkahku dari belakang.

 ***Lee Donghae POV End***

 ***Choi Hae Ra POV***

"Donghae~ya.. dia menciumku" seruku lirih sambil senyum-senyum. Hingga detik ini aku masih belum percaya namja yang begitu kucintai sejak lama, kini telah menjadi milikku, aku benar-benar tidak ingin bangun dari mimpi indah ini, biarkan aku terus tertidur dan menikmati mimpi indahmu ini Tuhan. Tiba-tiba kudapati ponselku bordering, kulihat layar ponselku.

'My Guardian Angel calling..'

"Yeobosheyeo chagi.." aku segera mengangkat telponya setelah kuketahui panggilan itu dari donghae.

"Yeobosheyeo, kau belum tidur chagi?" serunya dari seberang telpon.

"Belum, aku belum mengantuk" jawabku

"Ini sudah malam, cobalah untuk memejamkan mata, pasti kau akan tertidur dengan sendirinya" serunya lagi.

"Baiklah chagi,, kau juga lekas tidur ne?" seruku tak kalah perhatian dengannya.

"Ne, aku mengerti, calcayo chagi.. have nice dream, muaah" aku tertawa geli dengan yang dia katakan.

"Have nice dream too, muaah" balasku dan segera mematikan ponselku. Aku menarik selimutku hingga menutupi setengah badanku, dan akupun mencoba memejamkan mata mencoba untuk tidur.

(*****)

"Hae Ra~ya, cepat bangun, ini sudah pagi, kau ini seorang yeoja, apa lagi sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi istri, seharusnya kau bangun lebih pagi" seru Siwon oppa sembari menarik selimutku.

"Ne oppa." Jawabku singkat,

"Cepatlah kau pergi mandi, Donghae sudah menunggumu" lanjutnya, akupun langsung bangun dan segera meluncur kekamar mandi.

"Mian chagi membuatmu lama menunggu" seruku setelah selesai mandi

"Gwaenchana,, kajja kita pergi" ajaknya antusias

"Kemana chagi?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Hari ini kita akan double date bersama Ji Rae~ya dan Yesung hyung" jelasnya

"Mwo? Double date?" tanyaku.

"Sudahlah, kajja" serunya sambil menarik tanganku.

"Itu Ji Rae dan Yesung hyung" seru Donghae saat melihat Ji Rae dan Yesung hyung yang sudah menunggu kami.

"Hey,, kenapa kalian lama sekali?" seru Ji Rae

"Mianhae,, ayo kita pergi" sahut Donghae, kamipun pergi bersama.

"Apa kau menyukainya chagi?" Tanya donghae padaku, saat kami sudah berdiri didepan taman hiburan

"Ne, aku menyukainya" sahutku mantap,,

" Lalu apa yang akan kita naiki pertama?" Yesung oppa mulai bersuara

"Roller Coaster,, Yeee" teriak kami bersamaan, kecuali Ji Rae yang memang takut ketinggian. Setelah cukup lama mengantri akhirnya tiba juga giliran kami, aku dan Donghae duduk didepan sedangkan Ji Rae dan Yesung oppa tepat dibelakang ku dan Donghae.

" Apa kau siap Ji Rae?" tanya Donghae pada Ji Rae, Ji Rae mengangguk ragu.

"Tenanglah, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, aku ada disampingmu" seru Yesung oppa menenangkan Ji Rae. Roller Coasterpun melaju dengan kencangnya, berputar dengan cepatnya, dan sukses membuat jantungku hampir lepas. Hingga akhirnya Roller Coasternyapun berhenti juga.

"Gwenchana Ji Rae~ya?" tanya Donghae pada Ji Rae,

"Kenapa dia begitu perhatian pada Ji Rae? Dia kan sudah ada Yesung oppa, dasar genit" gerutuku sebal didalam hati. Kami pun meneruskan permainan kami, kami memutuskan untuk memasuki Rumah Hantu.

"Bersiaplah,, he" seru Donghae dengan senyum evilnya. Kami mulai memasuki Rumah Hantu itu, begitu gelap dan menyeramkan, hanya ada sedikit cahaya yang terpancar. Aku menggandeng Donghae karena ketakutan, banyak hantu yang saling bermunculan, kamipun berlari menghindari hantu yang bermunculan dan mengganggu kami.

"KYAAAAaaaa" teriak Ji Rae.

"Ji Rae? Kau tidak papa? Tenanglah, ini semua palsu, tidak apa-apa" begitu mendengar jeritan keras Ji Rae, Donghae melepaskan gandenganku dan segera menghampiri Ji Rae untuk menenangkannya, aku benar-benar merasa cemburu. Kulihat Yesung oppa tidak keberatan dengan yang Donghae lakukan, apa aku saja yang terlalu parno?. Akhirnya kami berhasil keluar dari Rumah hantu itu, dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar.

"Aku akan membelikan minuman untuk kita semua" seru Donghae dan segera menghilang dari hadapan kami. Kulihat Ji Rae masih lemas dan bersandar dibahu Yesung oppa.

"Ini dia minumannya" seru Donghae dan menyodorkan minuman yang telah dibelinya pada kami.

"Ji Rae~ya, kau ingat waktu kecil kita sering bermain lempar kaleng? Ayo kita main" ajak Donghae antusias pada Ji Rae, Donghae pun menarik tangan Ji Rae, rasanya aku benar-benar sakit melihat namja yang aku cintai terlihat mesra dengan sahabatku sendiri.

"Kajja, kita ikuti mereka" seru Yesung oppa tenang, aku heran, kenapa Yesung oppa bisa setenang itu, apa dia tidak cemburu melihat Yeojachingunya bersama dengan namja lain?

"Giliranmu Ji Rae~ya" seru Donghae, mereka terlihat sangat asik bermain bersama, sedangkan aku diabaikan begitu saja. Karena penasaranku pada Yesung oppa yang tidak pernah terlihat cemburu pada Donghae, akhirnya akupun memutuskan untuk menanyakannya.

"Oppa, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanyaku pada Yesung oppa

"Ne, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Hae Ra~ya?" serunya ramah

"Apa kau tidak merasa cemburu melihat Ji Rae terlihat mesra seperti itu dengan Donghae~ya?" tanyaku memberanikan diri

"Anio.." jawabnya singkat dengan diiringi senyum manisnya

"Waeyo?" tanyaku lagi belum puas dengan jawabannya.

"Karena aku percaya pada Ji Rae, aku percaya dengan cintanya" seru Yesung oppa menjelaskan.

"Kenapa kau begitu mempercayainya? Kalau kau terlalu percaya padanya begitu saja, dia bisa menyalahgunakan kepercayaanmu itu" aku mencoba berargumen

"Aku percaya dia tidak akan melakukan itu" lagi-lagi jawabannya belum bisa kuterima

"Belajarlah mempercayai Donghae, percayalah cintanya hanya kepadamu, bayangkanlah mereka saling dekat hanya sebagai 2 orang anak kecil yang asik bermain bersama" lanjut Yesung oppa, aku mulai merenungkan kata-katanya, benar juga, aku akan belajar mepercayainya. Setelah puas bermain kamipun memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Apa kau hari ini senang chagi?" seru Donghae dengan muka innocentnya

"Ne, aku senang, gomawo chagi sudah mengajakku bermain hari ini" sindirku pada Donghae, tapi nampaknya dia tidak paham.

"Ne, cepat masuklah, mandi setelah itu istirahat" serunya lagi

"aku mengerti, aku masuk dulu ne" akupun melangkahkan kakiku memasuki rumah dan meninggalkan Donghae yang masih berdiri memandangku hingga aku hilang dibalik pintu.

"Apanya yang senang? Aku hanya melihatnya bermesra-mesraan dengan Ji Rae, dasar namja pabbo, dia tidak pernah bisa mengerti perasaanku" gerutuku sebal, kudapati message dari Donghae.

 _From: My Guardian Angel_

 _Have Nice Dream Chagi..._

 _Saranghaeyo.._

"Aku bertaruh dia pasti mengirimkan message ini pada Ji Rae juga" gerutuku. Aku membanting ponselu keranjang.

"Haaah.." aku menghela nafas panjang

"Sebaiknya aku tidur saja" akhirnya kuputuskan untuk tidur dan tidak ingin lagi mengingat-ngingat kejadian tadi siang.

 ***Choi Hae Ra POV End***

To Be Continue


	2. Chapter 2

FF"Don't Ever Confuse My Love"[sekuel] part2

 ***Lee Donghae POV***

"Aku merasa sudah cocok dan mantap dengan Hae Ra, aku akan melamarnya dan segera menentukan tanggal pernikahan kami. Tapi, aku belum punya cincin, ah.. sebaiknya aku meminta Ji Rae untuk menemaniku mencarikan cincin yang bagus untukku dan Hae Ra" segera ku raih ponselku dan menelponnya, dan diapun menyetujuinya. Aku segera meluncur kerumahnya dan menjemputnya.

"Aku pergi dulu oppa" seru Ji Rae pamit pada Yesung hyung, aku jadi merasa tidak enak pada Yesung hyung.

"Hyung, ku pinjam Ji Rae sebentar ne?" seruku sambil bercanda

"Ne, tapi kau harus janji mengembalikannya seperti semula, tanpa lecet sedikitpun, kau mengerti?" seru Yesung hyung menanggapi bercandaanku.

"Ne,, yaksoku hyung" seruku sambil mengerlingkan mataku.

"Bagaimana dengan ini? Bagus tidak?" tanyaku meminta pendapat Ji Rae

"Seleramu sungguh buruk, itu tidak cocok dengan jarimu, em.. bagaimana dengan ini?" serunya sambil menunjuk sepasang cincin yang memang sangat cantik.

"Tolong ambilkan yang ini" serunya lagi

"Coba kau pakai ini" diapun memasangkan cincin itu di jariku

"Waahh… cantik bukan?" akupun mengangguk tanda setuju

"Coba kau pakai juga, jarimu dan Hae Ra tidak jauh berbeda, kalau dijarimu bagus, di jari Hae Ra pun akan terlihat bagus" aku memasangkan cincin itu pada jari manis Ji Rae, sangat cocok dan terlihat indah.

"Wah bagus, kalau begitu aku beli yang ini" seruku yakin.

"Setelah ini kita akan kemana lagi?" seru Ji Rae.

"Kita akan mencari gaun pernikahan untuk Hae Ra" seruku pasti

"Mwo? Kenapa kau tidak mencari bersama Hae Ra saja?" serunya ragu dengan yang kukatakan.

"Andwae.. aku ingin membuat kejutan untuk Hae Ra" jelasku

"Baiklah, aku mengerti" serunya yang mulai mengerti dengan rencanaku.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" tanya Ji Rae meminta pendapatku saat sudah mulai mencoba satu persatu gaun yang disediakan

"Ani.. coba yang lain" seruku tidak setuju dengan pilihan awal Ji Rae

"Kalau yang ini?" tanya Ji Rae lagi begitu keluar dari ruang ganti, aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku

"Eottoke?" tanyanya untuk kesekian kalinya, namun jawabanku tetap sama

"Ani.. coba yang lain" seruku tidak setuju

"Aiisshh.. Donghae~ya.. aku sudah lelah, sudah berapa gaun yang kucoba dan kau selalu menggelengkan kepalamu" protes Ji Rae

"Sudah kau coba lagi yang lain" paksaku pada Ji Rae, diapun memasuki kamar ganti lagi

"Eottokeh?" tanya Ji Rae dengan wajah yang mulai putus asa, aku masih diam dan terus memandanginya

"Heyy.. Donghae~ya, eottoke? Kalau kau tidak suka akan ku ganti lagi" serunya dan akan segera memasuki kamar ganti lagi.

"Tunggu, sungguh indah, kau terlihat cantik Ji Rae" seruku terpesona dengan gaun yang Ji Rae kenakan, dan aku yakin Hae Ra juga akan menyukainya.

"Akhirnya semuanya sudah terbeli, kini tinggal mempelai wanitanya" seru Ji Rae senang

"Ne, gomawo Ji Rae" seruku setelah menghentikan mobilku.

"Ne, tidak usah sungkan" sahutnya

"Aku masuk dulu ne.. annyeong" serunya lagi sambil melambaikan tangannya, setelah dia masuk kedalam aku pun segera melajukan mobilku.

"Aku akan melamar Hae Ra hari ini juga, dia pasti senang" gumamku.

 ***Lee Donghae POV End***

 ***Choi Hae Ra POV***

"Apa maksud semua ini? Apa Donghae benar-benar mengkhianatiku? Tidak mungkin" seruku gelisah setelah tanpa sengaja melihat Donghae dan Ji Rae pergi bersama dan membeli sepasang cincin yang mereka pakai bersama, ditambah lagi karena penasaranku aku pun mengikuti mereka kesebuah butik dan aku melihat Ji Rae yang sedang asik memilih gaun pernikahan dengan Donghae.

"Ini tidak mungkin terjadi, apa Yesung oppa sudah mengetahuinya? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa sebaiknya aku menemuinya dan menceritakan apa yang aku lihat?" aku berjalan tanpa arah yang pasti, dengan tatapan kosong aku terus melangkahkan kakiku, tiba-tiba aku tertabrak oleh seorang namja hingga aku terjatuh.

"Mianhae.. mianhae.." seru namja itu sambil membantuku berdiri

"Gwenchana" seruku sambil menepuk-nepuk kecil pakaianku yang kotor.

"Hae Ra~ya?" terdengar suara namja itu memanggilku, akupun mendongakan kepalaku dan betapa terkejutnya melihat siapa yang barusan menabrakku.

"Henry~ya?" seruku mencoba menebak nama namja itu, Henry adalah mantanku saat SMP, bisa dikatakan dia adalah cinta monyet sekaligus cinta pertamaku.

"Ne, ini aku, ternyata ini benar kau Hae Ra, lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu?" serunya, aku hanya diam dan malah berkaca-kaca.

"Kau kenapa Hae Ra~ya?" tanyanya yang tampak cemas setelah melihat aku yang tiba-tiba menangis, bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya aku malah memeluk Henry erat, aku menagis sekencang-kencangnya dipelukannya.

"Kau kenapa Hae Ra~ya? Ceritakan padaku" bujuknya, akupun menceritakan semuanya pada Henry.

"Tenanglah, aku akan membantumu" serunya lagi mencoba menenagkanku.

"Kajja, kuantar kau pulang" lanjutnya lagi.

(*****)

"Aku masih tidak percaya dengan yang kulihat tadi siang, namjachingu dan chingu macam apa mereka menusukku dari belakang, mereka sungguh keterlaluan" gerutuku sebal. Ponselku berbunyi tanda ada message masuk, kulihat message itu dari Donghae.

 _From:My Guardian Angel_

 _Chagi, berdandanlah yang cantik, 10menit lagi aku akan menjemputmu, ada yang ingin kutunjukan padamu_

Kulemparkan ponselku keranjang, memangnya apa yang ingin dia tunjukan padaku? Cincin yang baru dibelinya dengan Ji Rae? Aiissh.. pabbo…

"Sebelum dia datang menjemputku lebih baik aku pergi saja dengan Henry" segera kukirim message pada Henry untuk segera menemuiku di taman, dan akupun segera meluncur kesana.

"Mian menunggumu lama" seru namja yang memang sudah kutunggu cukup lama

"Gwenchana" seruku singkat

"Ada apa kau ingin menemuiku?" seru Henry

"Donghae bilang dia akan menjemputku dan ingin menunjukan sesuatu padaku, tapi aku sedang malas bertemu dengannya" seruku menjelaskan

"Sudahlah, sebagai gantinya aku akan menemanimu kemanapun kau ingin pergi" seru Henry mencoba menghiburku.

"Gomawo Henry~ya" seruku lirih, aku senang karena dia selalu ada untukku,

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan kesungai Han?" tawarnya

"Baiklah" akupun mengikutinya, kami bermain dan bercanda bersama, hingga rasanya aku lupa dengan kejadian yang baru kulihat. Namun tiba-tiba..

'BRUKK'

Donghae datang dan langsung memukul Henry.

"Donghae~ya, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku menarik tangannya

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku akan menjemputmu? Kenapa kau malah pergi dengan namja sialan ini?" serunya tiada hentinya, secara reflek aku langsung menamparnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menamparku?" tanyanya masih dengan nada tingginya.

"Peduli apa kau dengan siapa aku pergi, apa kau masih menganggapku yeojachingumu? Bukankah kau sudah punya Ji Rae yang lebih sempurna luar dalam untukmu? Untuk apa kau menemuiku lagi? Apa kau hanya ingin menunjukkan cincin yang baru kalian beli?" seruku mulai panas.

"Cincin? Dari mana kau tahu soal itu?" seru Donghae dengan innocentnya.

"Jadi benar bukan? tadi aku melihatmu membeli cincin dan memilih gaun bersama Ji Rae, selamat ya atas pertunanganmu, dan selamat juga untuk pernikahanmu, aku sungguh kasihan pada Yesung oppa, kau sungguh keterlaluan" seruku mulai terbawa emosi, dia menarikku dan memelukku, aku mencoba memberontak melepaskannya, kulihat Henry hanya diam, mungkin dia tidak mau mencampuri urusan kami.

"Jadi kau cemburu karena cincin dan gaun ini?" seru Donghae sambil menyodorkan bungkusan kecil padaku

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tak mengerti

"Ji Rae membantuku memilihkan cincin dan Gaun ini untukmu" seru Donghae menjelaskan sambil berlutut didepanku dan menyodorkan kotak kecil berisi cincin yang begitu indah.

"Aku membelikan ini hanya untuk yeoja yang paling kucintai, dan asal kau tahu, kaulah yeoja itu Hae Ra~ya, aku ingin kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya, aku ingin kau selalu ada disampingku, kau mau kan Hae Ra~ya, menjadi ibu untuk anak-anakku kelak?" seru Donghae, aku malu dengan diriku sendiri, karena cemburuku yang keterlaluan hingga aku tidak bisa melihat kenyataan sesungguhnya, aku terlalu bodoh hingga dengan mudahnya dihasut oleh hawa nafsuku.

Aku meneteskan air mataku, aku merasa terharu sekaligus malu, dengan segera Donghae menghapus air mataku dan mencium bibirku lembut.

"Don't Ever Confuse My Love, arraseo?" serunya, aku menganggukan kepalaku mantap

"Mianhae Donghae~ya.. jeongmal mianhae" seruku merasa bersalah

"Gwenchana Chagi, tapi kau harus berjanji tidak akan cemburu lagi pada Ji Rae, kau mengerti?" serunya yang hanya kusambut dengan anggukan, dia memasangkan cincin di jari manisku, dan diapun melanjutkan mencium bibirku.

Akhirnya 1 bulan kemudian, kamipun menikah, dan dikaruniai seorang putri yang sangat cantik, kami memberinya nama Lee Young Nae, aku dan Donghae sudah memutuskan kelak akan menjodohkannya dengan Kim Kibum, putra Shin Ji Rae dan Yesung oppa.

 **THE END**


End file.
